dz2k_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ria Iwamura
'Ria Iwamura '(岩村 莉愛 ''Iwamura Ria) ''is one of the main protagonists in Ousama Game series. She was the third-last survivor in the first King's Game. In the DZ2K series, she made her debut as a DLC character in DZ2K18. She is also a Protagonist in 2K19 and is the main protagonist in one of the DLC campaigns, The Desires of the King. She is set to be one of the main characters in DZ2K20, as the Female Protagonist along with Tomoya Zaizen. Appearance Ria is a rather tall girl. She has light purple hair that is neck length. She has red colored eyes and unlike other students, she wears a turtle-neck grey-colored jacket with thigh-high dark grey socks and black school shoes. She was always carrying a book around with her. From DZ2K19 onwards, she wears a variation of James Taylor's clothing with a few modifications. Personality In the anime, according to Yousuke, she used to be a typical girl, always smiling, laughing, and hanging out with friends. However, she eventually became quiet, cold, and friendless after her father began subjecting her to sexual torture. At first, she was selfishly trying to beat the King's Game by researching on her own, but when there were only three survivors, she becomes more open and hopeful, to the point of helping Nobuaki and Chiemi try to end the King's Game. In the DZ2K series, Heath's ending in 2K18 revealed that he helped Ria to become more open and trusting to others. From 2K19 onwards, Ria decides to do what's best for the people while looking after herself though she has some of her old traits back prior to the events of Ousama Game. DeadZone Crisis 2 Battle of the Century Ria is a playable character in the game. She has conversations with The Miz, Oichi, Vanoss, Dodomeki and Ajay Ghale. Story DZ2K18 Ria is a DLC character in 2K18. Her role is minimal and she's only a minor character. However, her ending shows that Heath Slater saved her from death. Overall: 77 (TO BE ADDED) DZ2K19 Ria is a playable character in the game and serves as the game's narrator. She is also the game's WWE Universal Champion due to her beating Roman Reigns at WM 34. Overall: 85 Rival: Natsuko Honda. Bio: 11 months have past since Ria was saved by Heath Slater and she was now trying her best to atone for her past sins. As the current WWE Universal Champion, Ria decides to go on a path of Redemption. Ending: Ria defeats Nicole Brennan and order has been restored. Afterwards, Ria is sent to Haven, where she finds out about Raven being the Spring Maiden. The Desires of the King (TO BE ADDED) DZ2K20 Overall: 85 Rival: Yang Xiao Long (TO BE ADDED) Trivia * She was '''Student #6 '''in the class roster for Nobuaki's old class. * The information that Ria gave concerning the origin of the King's Game and of Natsuko Honda were almost entirely reconnected as the King's Game series went on, replaced with new info as presented in King's Game: Origin. Her ending in 2K19 reveals that the Natsuko she met in the tournament is actually the alternate version of her, which came from Nobuaki being the only survivor in the first Kings Game. * According to Arryn, she actually tried to replicate the same voice and tone that the character's Japanese voice actress did in the anime. * Heath Slater's ending in 2K18 is considered canon after Sento revealed that Ria was used to be cold before the game's events. * Ria is the only character to get her own theme in 2K19. * Ria's stance in 2K19 is a variation of Jin Kazama's stance animation. * Both Ria Iwamura and Mustafa Ali share the same rival, which is Natsuko Honda. However, the only difference is that Natsuko is the final boss for Mustafa Ali. * Ria getting covered in fire doesn't really affect her due to the abuse she suffered at the hands of her father. This is proven correct in 2K19's story mode when Cinder Fall douses her in flames, only for her to be unaffected by it. * In DZ2K19, her face is modelled after, surprisingly, her own English voice actress in a similar fashion as in Infamous Second Son and First Light.